drachenfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Slawischer Drache
thumb|Ein russischer DracheAls Slawische Drachen werden die Drachen aus den Mythen slawischer Völker bezeichnet. Allgemein Wie die meisten Drachenmythen basieren slawische Drachen auf Schlangen. Dabei gibt es einige gemeinsame Elemente, die in vielen Mythen vorkommen. Nach sehr vielen Mythen entsteht ein Drache aus einer alten Schlange. Dieses Element kommt auch in Ostasiatischen Mythen vor, jedoch ist unklar, ob es sich unabhängig voneinander entwickelt hatAssia Popova (1987), La naissance des dragons, Civilisations, Institut de Sociologie de l'Université de Bruxelles. In Bulgarien glaubt man z.B., dass ein Smok, eine ungiftige Schlange, nach 40 Jahren zu einem Zmei, also einem Drachen wirdMercia MacDermott(1998), Bulgarian Folk Customs, Jessica Kingsley Publishers, S. 64–66. ISBN 978-1-8530-2485-6.Ivanička Georgieva (1985), Bulgarian Mythology, Svyat PublishersAssia Popova (1987), La naissance des dragons, Civilisations, Institut de Sociologie de l'Université de Bruxelles. Viele ostslawische Mythen erzählen auch, dass Vipern zu Drachen werden. In der ukrainischen Folklore dauert dies 7 Jahre, in der weißrussischen hingegen 100 JahreFrank A. Kmietowicz (1982), Slavic Mythical Beliefs, Windsor. Der rumänische Zmeu soll nach 9 Jahren aus einer Schlange enstehenWilhelm Schmidt (1865), Das Jahr und seine Tage in Meinung und Brauch der Romänen Siebenbürgens, Österreichische Revue Ein weiteres gemeinsames Element ist die Kontrolle der Drachen über das Wetter. So heißt z.B. der Regenbogen in manchen ukrainischen Mythen Tsmok. Er soll ein Drache sein, der Wasser trinkt und in die Wolken trägtRaphael Patai(1983), On Jewish Folklore, Wayne State University Press. Es gibt auch Mythen nach denen Drachen ihren Schwanz ins Wasser hängen um das Wasser aufzusaugen und Flugen auszulösen, ähnlich einem TornadoFrank A. Kmietowicz (1982), Slavic Mythical Beliefs, Windsor. In der rumänischen Mythologie reiten Zauberer namens Solomonari den Balaur oder Zmeu, während sie das Wetter kontrollierenAlexandru Philippide (1907), Travaux sur le title=Rümanische Etymologien in Zeitschrift für romanische Philologie Russische Drachen thumb|Dobrynja tötet Gorynytsch Der prominenteste Drache russischer und ukraniischer Mythen ist Zmei Gorynich, der mit drei bis zwölf Köpfen beschrieben wird. In manchen Märchen wird er von Dobrynja Nikititsch getötetJoseph A. McCullough (2013), Dragonslayers: From Beowulf to St. George, Osprey Publishing, ISBN 9781780967301. Ein anderer bekannter russischer Drache ist Tugarin Zmeyevich, ein drachenartiger Bogatyr (Recke), der reitet und möglicherweise die turksprachigen und mongolischen Reitervölker symbolisiert, mit denen die Russen historisch in Kontakt warenWilliam Richard Morfill (1911), Russian Literature in Hugh Chisholm, Encyclopædia Britannica, 23, Cambridge University PressYeleazar Meletinsky (1991), Мифологический Словарь ' in 'Советская Энциклопедия. Daneben gibt es in Russland zahlreiche Märchen, in denen Drachen vorkommen, z.B. Das Märchen von dem jungen Recken und dem Wasser des Lebens. Diese ähneln den Märchen aus dem Rest Europas. Chudo-Yudo Chudo-Yudo (rus. чудо-юдо, pl. Chuda-Yuda) ist ein mehrköpfiger Drache aus verschiedenen MärchenFaith Wigzell (2002), Folklore and Russian Literature in Neil Cornwell, The Routledge Companion to Russian Literature, Routledge, S. 3738, ISBN 9-781-1345-6907-6. In manchen Mythen wird Chudo-Yudo als Bruder von Koschtschei dem Todlosen beschrieben, was ihn zum Kind der Hexe Baba Yaga machen würde. Andere Märchen stellen ihn als eine Inkarnation von Baba Yaga darMike Dixon-Kennedy (1998), Encyclopedia of Russian and Slavic Myth and Legend, ABC-CLIO, ISBN 9781576070635. Er nimmt auch gerne menschliche Form an, um ein Pferd zu reiten. Fehlende Köpfe kann er nachwachsen lassenJack V. Haney (2015), #137 Ivan, the Bull's Son in The Complete Folktales of A. N. Afanas'ev, University Press of Mississippi, ISBN 978-1628460933. Chudo-Yudo lebt überwiegend im WasserElizabeth Warner(2002), Russian Myths, University of Texas Press, ISBN 978-0-2927-9158-9 und wird als Wächter des Wassers des Lebens und Todes angesehen. Deshalb wird er üblicherweise in Trockenzeiten angebetetMike Dixon-Kennedy (1998), Encyclopedia of Russian and Slavic Myth and Legend, ABC-CLIO, ISBN 9781576070635. Vermutlich handelt es sich bei Chudo-Yudo nicht um einen bestimmten Drachen, sondern um einen allgemeinen Begriff für Monster. Es könnte sich um eine poetische Form des Wortes chudovishe (чудовище) handeln, deren Endung geändert wurde, um sich besser zu reimenSergei Levchin (2014), Blast Bogatyr Ivan the Cow's Son in Russian Folktales from the Collection of A. Afanasyev: A Dual-Language Book, Dover, ISBN 978-0486493923Max Vasmer (1973), Ėtimologicheskiĭ slovarʹ russkogo i͡azyka (Этимологический словарь русского языка). Balkan-Slawische Drachen Drachenmythen im Balkan haben einige gemeinsame Elemente, unterscheiden sich jedoch regional in Einzelheiten. Ein häufiges Thema sind Liebesbeziehungen zwischen Drachen und Menschen. Dabei entführt ein männlicher Zmei eine Menschenfrau in die Unterwelt, oder eine Zmeitsa verliebt sich in einen menschlichen SchäferBoris Kremenliev(1956), Some Social Aspects of Bulgarian Folksongs in The Journal of American Folklore, Slavic Folklore: A Symposium. Eine Frau, in die sich ein Zmei verliebt hat, verhält sich häufig lethargisch und vernachlässigt sich selbst. Nur gewisse Kräuter können sie von diesem Zustand heilenMercia MacDermott(1998), Bulgarian Folk Customs, Jessica Kingsley Publishers, S. 64–66. ISBN 978-1-8530-2485-6.. Viele Mythen aus der Balkan-Region beschreiben wohlwollende Zmey, welche die Menschen vor bösen Drachen wie der weiblichen Lamia oder dem Hala oder Aždaja schützenÉva Pócs (1989), Fairies and Witches at the Boundary of South-Eastern and Central Europe. So erzählen z.B. makedonische Sagen, dass ein Zmey immer wenn ein Sturm aufkommt in den Himmel aufsteigt, um die Lamia davon abzuhalten, die Ernte zu zerstören. Nach manchen Interpretation symbolisiert der wohlwollende Zmey die Staaten des Balkans, und vertreibt den "bösen" türkischen Drachen (das Osmanische Reich, welches das Gebiet lange kontrollierte)Frank A. Kmietowicz (1982), Slavic Mythical Beliefs, Windsor. Während die Geschichte um den Drachen von Ljubljana ihn noch als Antagonisten kennt, sollen seine Abbilder auf der Drachenbrücke die Stadt vor Unheil schützenFanny S. Copeland (April 1933), Slovene Myths in The Slavonic and East European Review Makedonische Drachen In den meisten makedonischen Volksliedern und -sagen werden Zmey als extrem intelligent beschrieben und können Menschen mit ihren Augen hypnotisieren. Sie sind auch sehr territorial und dulden keine anderen Drachen in ihrem Revier. Obwohl sie viele Gestalten annehmen können, z.B. als Rauch, Feuer, Vögel, Schlangen oder Wolken, nehmen sie meist die Gestalt eines gutaussehenden jungen Mannes an, um Mädchen zu verführen. Meist verlieben sie sich in Mädchen, die in der gleichen Nacht gezeugt oder am gleichen Tag geboren wurden wie sie selbst. Meist schützt ein Zmey seine Auserwählte von ihrer Kindheit an und liebt sie für immer. Serbische Drachen Der Serbische Drache kann in der oben beschriebenen wohlwollenden Form namens Zmaj auftreten, kommt aber in vielen Märchen auch als böser Drache vor, der von einem Drachentöter erlegt werden mussJudith Bing; J. Brooke Harrington (1996), A Study of Words and Buildings: The Čardaks of Former Yugoslavia, in Neil Cornwell, Architectural Elements of Traditional Settlements, International Association for the Study of Traditional Environments. Diese meist dreiköpfigen bösen Drachen heißen oft Ala, Azdaja oder LamijaSerbia.com - The Serbian Dragon: Fact or Fable?. In serbischen Mythen gibt es drei Erklärungen, woher Zmaj kommen. Nach der ersten handelt es sich um normale Tiere, meist Fische, Vögel oder Schlangen, die im hohen Alter zu Drachen werdenSerbia.com - The Serbian Dragon: Fact or Fable?. Nach der zweiten Erklärung fielen die Drachen einst als Meteorschauer vom Himmel. Diejenigen, die in Flüssen landeten, wurden zu Wassermenschen mit großen Augen und spitzen Zähnen. Die, die auf Bäumen landeten, wurden zu baumbewohnenden geflügelten Schlangen, die sich im Flug in Licht verwandeln. Die, die auf Bergen landeten, sehen ähnlich aus, verkrochen sich aber in HöhlenSerbia.com - The Serbian Dragon: Fact or Fable?. Die dritte Erklärung ist die häufigste. Nach dieser sind Drachen mythische Urahnen, die mit Menschenfrauen so genannte zmajevita oder "Drachenkinder" zeugten. Diese erbten von ihren Vätern verschiedene übermenschliche Kräfte. Eine Kraft, die sie jedoch alle besaßen, war die Möglichkeit, den Körper zurückzulassen und in Geistform zu reisenSerbia.com - The Serbian Dragon: Fact or Fable?. Auch die Feinde der Drachen sind oft Menschen mit drachenartigen Kräften. Solche wurden u.a. den historischen Despoten Stefan Lazarevic, Vuk Grgurević (genannt Zmaj Ognjeni Vuk, serbisch für "Feuriger Wolfsdrache"), Stojan Cupic (genannt Zmaj od Nocaja, "Drache von Nocaj") oder Vasa Carapic (genannt Zmaj od Avale, "Drache von Avala") zugeschrieben. Andere Beispiele sind Milos Obilic, Banovic Strahinja, Marko Kraljević und Ljutica BogdanSerbia.com - The Serbian Dragon: Fact or Fable?. Als König dieser Helden wird der Drache von Jastrebac angesehenBalkanInsight: Serbian Dragon Trail Awaits Discovery. Pozoj Pozoj ist ein Drache aus den Mythen von Kroatien und Slovenien. In der Gespanschaft Međimurje in Kroatien soll der Čakovec pozoj unter der Stadt Čakovec gelebt haben, mit dem Kopf unter der Kirche und dem Schwanz unter dem Stadtplatz. Ein wandernder Magier (kr. grabancijaš) soll den Drachen letztendlich besiegt habenSuzana Marjanić (2010), Dragon and Hero, or How to Kill a Dragon –on the Example of the Legends of Međimurjeabout the Grabancijaš and the Dragon (PDF). Auch unter Zagreb soll ein Pozoj leben und bei jeder Bewegung Erdbeben auslösenLjiljana Marks(1990), Legends about the Grabancijaš Dijak in the 19th Century and in Contemporary Writings, Acta Ethnographica Hungarica. Der Dichter Matija Valjavec veröffentlichte im slowenischen Glasnik-Magazin einige GEdichte, in denen die Drachen mit dunklen Magiern assoziiert wurdenMonika Kropej (2012), Some Social Aspects of Bulgarian Folksongs in The Journal of American Folklore, Slavic Folklore: A Symposium, Založba ZRC. Drachenweibchen Die weiblichen slawischen Drachen oder Zmija (auch: Smija), werden mit Hexen gleichgestellt und sind sehr hinterlistig. Insofern ähneln sie den Drakaina der griechischen Mythologie. Sie rächen sich oft brutal an den Helden, die ihre Kinder (oder Väter, Brüder..) umgebracht haben (z.B. im Märchen "Die beiden Soldatensöhne" wo die Schwestern der Drachen sich erst in Bettler verwandeln und um Almosen beten und dann in Löwen um die Helden zu zerfetzen). Ausserdem sollen sie sehr schön sein. Zmijas leben meistens Unterirdisch. thumb|Das Moskauer Wappen zeigt St. Georg, der einen Drachen tötet Eine weitere weibliche Variante des slawischen Drachen in den Mythen des Balkans ist die Lamia (Bulgarisch: ламя, lamya, Makedonisch: ламја, lamja, lamna, Serbisch: ламња, lamnia). Sie basiert auf dem griechischen Fabelwesen Lamia (gr. Λάμια)Boris Kremenliev(1956), Some Social Aspects of Bulgarian Folksongs in The Journal of American Folklore, Slavic Folklore: A Symposium. Beschrieben wird sie als große Echse mit drei bis neun Hundeköpfen. Manchmal hat sie auch noch scharfe Klauen, Flügel oder gelbe SchuppenFrank A. Kmietowicz (1982), Slavic Mythical Beliefs, WindsorMercia MacDermott(1998), Bulgarian Folk Customs, Jessica Kingsley Publishers, S. 64–66. ISBN 978-1-8530-2485-6.. Sie lebt in Höhlen, Bäumen oder Gewässern und schneidet die Menschen vom Zugang zum Wasser ab, ähnlich manchen Westeuropäischen Drachen. Nur mit Opfergaben kann man sie davon abhaltenFrank A. Kmietowicz (1982), Slavic Mythical Beliefs, Windsor, in vielen Mythen wird sie aber letztendlich von einem Zmej oder Heiligen wie St. Ilya oder St. Georg getötetMercia MacDermott(1998), Bulgarian Folk Customs, Jessica Kingsley Publishers, S. 64–66. ISBN 978-1-8530-2485-6.. Im Kosovo und Albanien erzählt man sich von einer weiteren Drachin namens Kulshedra, welche vom männlichen Drachen Dragùa besiegt wird. Sviatoslav Loginov vermutet, dass die slawischen Drachen alle weiblich sind, während die West-Europäischen Drachen das männliche Gegenstück dazu bilden. Als Grund dafür führt er an, dass west-europäische Drachen nie mit Jungtieren gesichtet werden, ost-europäische hingegen schonSviatoslav Loginov: On Classification of European Dragons. Jedoch ist seine Argumentation so nicht richtig, da z.B. der Lambton Worm oder der Drache von Mordiford sehr wohl als Jungtiere in Großbritannien gefunden wurden. Etymologie zmьjь Ein slawisches Wort für Drache ist zmiĭ (zmьjь), abgeleitet vom proto-slawischen zmьja, was Schlange bedeutet. Davon leiten sich die Wörter für Drache in verschiedenen slawischen Sprachen abWiktionary: Reconstruction:Proto-Slavic/zmьjь. *Ostslawisch **Weißrussisch: змей (zmjej) **Russisch: змей (zmej) **Ukrainisch: змій (zmij) *Südslawisch **Altkirchenslawisch: змии (zmii) **Bulgarisch: змей (zmej) **Makedonisch: змеј (zmej) **Serbo-Kroatisch: зма̏ј (zmȁj) **Slowenisch: zmáj, zmȃj, oder zmȁj *Westslawisch **Polnisch: żmij **Obersorbisch: zmij Abgesehen davon leitet sich auch das rumänische Wort für Drache, zmeu, von der slawischen Wurzel abWiktionary: Reconstruction:Proto-Slavic/zmьjь. Rumänisch ist eine romanische Sprache, besitzt aber viele slawische Lehnwörter aufgrund der räumlichen Nähe zu diversen slawischen Völkern. Im Rumänischen existieren daneben aber auch noch die Wörter balaur und dragon, wobei letzteres aus dem französischen entlehnt ist. smokъ Ein weiteres proto-slawisches Wort für Drache ist smokъ. Auch davon leiten sich diverse Wörter für Drachen und Schlangen in vielen slawischen Sprachen abWiktionary: Reconstruction:Proto-Slavic/smokъ: *Ostslawisch **Altostslawisch: смокъ (smokŭ) **Weißrussisch: цмок (cmok, Wyvern), смок (smok) **Russisch: смок (smok) *Südslawisch **Altkirchenslawisch: смокъ (smokŭ) **Bulgarisch: смок (smok) **Makedonisch: смок (smok) **Slowenisch: smòk *Westslawisch **Polnisch: smok **Tschechisch: zmok, zmek **Slowakisch: zmok Vermutlich stammt auch das litauische ''smãkas ''von dieser Wortwurzel ab. Litauisch ist eine baltische Sprache, die wie das Rumänische historisch viel Kontakt mit slawischen Sprachen hatte. Trivia *Laut einer Russischen Sage verschmäht die Russische Erde das schwarze Drachenblut und bindet es nicht. So entstand Erdöl. *Möglicherweise ist das Monster von Arzamas ein slawischer Drache. Dies ist jedoch nicht belegtFantastic Beings: Арзамасский монструз. Quellen *Wikipedia "Märchen von Drachen" herausgegeben von Sigrid Früh *Wikipedia: Slawischer Drache Einzelnachweise en:Zmey_Gorynychpl:Żmij Kategorie:Drachenarten Kategorie:Westliche Drachen Kategorie:Mehrköpfige Drachen Kategorie:Slawische Mythologie Kategorie:Asiatische Drachen Kategorie:Europäische Drachen